mallsfandomcom-20200215-history
Mariano's
Mariano's Fresh Market is a Midwestern upscale grocery chain that opened its doors in 2010. Mariano's is owned by Kroger. 44 Mariano's locations exist. First location The first Mariano is located in Arlington Heights, Illinois, and opened its doors to the public in July 2010. It was built by Osman Construction.The location consists of 60,000 square feet of retail space, spanning two floors. On the upper floor has outdoor seating available for public use.2 Grocery departments Mariano's consists of a number of departments, not all of which available at every location: * Adult Beverage * Bakery * Catering * Deli * Floral * Grocery * Health and Beauty * Meat and Seafood * Pharmacy * Produce Adult Beverage The adult beverage section provides wine, beer, and spirits for purchase. Bakery The bakery provides a variety of baked goods, including breads and pastries. Seasonal items are also available. Customers can call to place specialty orders. Catering The catering department provides items from Mariano's specialty departments as well as customize menus, including specialty trays and kosher options. Deli The deli provides lunch meats and sliced cheeses as well as salads and soups. Floral The floral department provides pre-made arrangements, bouquets, and floral accessories. Customers can also call for specialized orders. Grocery The grocery department includes dry goods, dairy, and frozen foods. Health and Beauty The health and beauty department provides items ranging from toothpaste to hair brushes. Meat and Seafood The meat and seafood department provides cuts of meat and selections of seafood. Some items are pre-made for the customer, such as rolls. Customers can also have meat purchased at Mariano's grilled in the meat and seafood department. Pharmacy The pharmacy provides prescriptions, over-the-counter medications, and vaccination administration. Pet prescriptions can also be filled at the pharmacy. Produce The produce department provides fruits, vegetables, and tubers for customers to purchase. Specialty departments Mariano's offers a selection of different specialty departments in store. All departments are not present in each store. * Grocery * Produce * Vero * Oki Sushi * Todds BBQ * Self Service Areas * Oyster Bar * Liquor Bar * Cheese Shop * Sweet Shop * Squeezed * Clicklist * Spice Shop * Pharmacy Vero Vero is Mariano's in-house coffee and gelato counter and a Mariano's exclusive department.3 Oki Sushi Oki Sushi is Mariano's in-house sushi counter. A variety of different sushi creations are made to order. Oki Sushi also offers pre-made sushi dishes. 4 Todd's BBQ Todd's BBQ is a Mariano's exclusive department. Todd's offers things such as rotisserie chickens, smoked ribs, briskets, and sliders.5 Self-service areas Mariano's offers a variety of self-service counters for customers to use. The salad bar is buffet style where customers can create their own salads. Salads are sold by weight. The soup bar is a self-service area where customers can serve themselves soups. Soups are sold by three sizes; small, medium, and large. The hot goods bar is a self-service area that has different options depending on the day, with main course and side dish options. Like the salad bar, the hot foods bar charges by weight. Throughout the stores there are other self-service options where customers can make their own almond or peanut butter by using the available machines. Customers can make their own trail mix from a large variety of nut and sweet options provided to the customers buffet style. 6 Oyster Bar The Oyster Bar is another Mariano's exclusive. Customers have the option of ordering oysters by the half or the full dozen, a variety of different oyster's are offered depending on the availability and the season. Customers have access to a variety of alcoholic or non-alcoholic drinks served at the oyster bar, as well as seafood soups such as clam chowder or lobster bisque. Everything available at the oyster bar is served by a trained bartender.7 Liquor Bar The Liquor Bar at Mariano's is a full service bar where customers are able to order drinks. Customers are allowed to purchase food and consume it at the bar while they have a drink. The Liquor Bar hosts "Take-Overs" where different brewing companies can send representatives who sample the breweries products.89 Cheese Shop Mariano's Cheese Shop is a specialty department with a variety of cheeses. Customers are offered samples of cheese and can have cheese cut and shaped. Customers can get recommendations on cheese and wine pairings as well as what cheeses go well with what meals from the trained employees.10 Sweet Shop Mariano's Sweet shop offers customers a range of different confections from chocolates and caramel dipped apples to flavored popcorn. Customers can call to have large orders created for pick up.11 Squeezed Squeezed is Mariano's juice counter where customers can order fresh made juice drinks and smoothies.12 Clicklist Clicklist is an online order service pickup and delivery options available at select locations. Orders can also be placed through the mobile application. Category:Supermarkets Category:Retailers Category:Discount stores Category:Department stores Category:Retailers by type